Gryffindor Past
by FullMoonWriter
Summary: The Marauders are in their 7th year. Remus doesn't think he will ever find love. Then a new girl named Rayna Faol comes to Hogwarts with a secret. Also Peter falls in love with her. Will Rayna have to choose or will she never know Peter's love? CH 8 is up
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters in this story except Rayna Faol. They others belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh, come on, Moony. Why won't you go with us since ol' Padfoot is too occupied with polishing his broom. It'll be fun," James said, begging Remus to sneak out to the Three Broom Sticks with Lily and him.  
  
"James, you just go with Lily. I wouldn't feel comfortable. I would feel like I was a third wheel. Anyway, you can still ask Peter to come along," Remus replied over his book. James got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why would you feel like that?" James asked, changing the subjuect, not really wanting Peter to go, while Sirius polished his broom.  
  
"Because you and Lily always end up in a snog fest, Prongs," Sirius answered. James was shocked at what he heard. Peter just looked up from his Transfiguration homework, confused.  
  
"We do not! We simply just get a little carried away with our emotions, that's all..." James tried to explain. Just then, Lily walked in and kissed James on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Lils. Do we ALWAYS get into a snog fest when we are sneaking out and stuff with our friends?" James asked her, knowing she will give the answer he wants. She thinks the same way he does all the time. That is why they are so perfect together...  
  
"Of course we do, James. What else are we supposed to do when we get bored?" Lily asked, giggling a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Lily, for your undying support," James said, rolling his eyes. Lily put her arms around his neck and whispered, "Your welcome," before kissing him on the cheek again. How could James resist? He kissed her gently on the lips before Lily started begging Remus to go.  
  
"Remus, come on!! Come with us, please? We promise we will try to keep under control," Lily asked. Remus began to get a little agitated with them since they kept asking him. Couldn't they tell why he didn't want to go or was it not noticeable?  
  
"Why should I go if I don't have anyone to go with?" He finally asked, a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I'll go," Peter said, in a timid voice.  
  
" Peter, stay out of this. What do you mean you wouldn't have anyone to go with? Lils and I'll be there." Lily then got the idea, but didn't feel it was the time to interrupt. She knew what Remus had to say.  
  
"You know what I mean. Why should I go if I don't have a girlfriend to go with? James, you have Lily and Sirius has Ashley. You have been with Lily since our third year. We're in our seventh year now and have I ever been with a girl? Have you ever seen me even touch a girl?! I haven't even been kissed before," Remus said, upset. He hated being alone. He wanted someone special like James had Lily.  
  
"Come on, Moony. You'll be with someone. Loads of girls like you...I think. You just need to go out with one of them."  
  
"Why would they, James? I'm a werewolf!!! I'm a monster!!! If they found out, they would automatically get scared and leave. No one wants to be with a werewolf. We are just destined to be alone for our whole lives. There isn't anyone in the world for a werewolf. I'm destined to be lonely," Remus finished. James, Lily and even Sirius, who actually looked up from his broom stick, were astonished. Was this the cool tempered, level headed, Remus J. Lupin that just said all that. Was this the friend, who kept everything together when things went out of control, the one who went crazy instead of Sirius or James?  
  
"Wow, Remus. We never knew you felt that way," Lily said, a little ashamed. Snogging in front of him with James all of the time and Sirius doing the same with Ashley must have been hard to tolerate. Maybe that is why he goes off to the library so much.  
  
"Well... I do. Whatever, just go to the Three Broomsticks without me. I am going to the library. See you later," Remus said as he grabbed his books and quickly walked out of the room. Anger and sadness was cascading down on him. He was tired of being alone. He HATED being alone and he had to be his whole life. A werewolf's wonderful destiny, isn't it? He went down the different halls and chambers and finally got to the library. The library was his only sanctuary. He could calm himself down and concentrate on other things in the library. One reason why he was so smart is because he went to study so often. Remus quietly set his books down and began to start on his schoolwork.  
  
"I'll go," Peter repeated, a little louder this time. Lily looked t him with pitiful eyes.  
  
"All right, Peter, you can go with us."  
  
A/N: Shall I continue? Please, R+R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hmm... What should be a good book to read? Remus thought as he looked thought the endless amounts of book in the Hogwarts library. After looking for a while, he finally picked a book titled Werewolf's and Their Past for a particular reason. He went over to a table near the door and began to read. A short time after he began the fascinating history of werewolf's that he already knew, he heard the Hogwarts Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, talking to someone, as if giving directions. Remus turned and looked towards the door as Dumbledore's voice gained volume with the shortening of distance.  
  
"...and this is the library. You can look for any book for research or just to read in all the areas except for the restricted area over there. The only time you can take a book from there is if you get permission from the librarian, Madam Pince by the desk over there," Dumbledore said as he walked into the library with a girl Remus had never seem at Hogwarts before.  
  
I wonder who she is... Remus thought as he continued to study her. She had a Hogwarts robe on so she must be a student as he is. She had brown hair with a tint of blonde in it like his except more blonde. She had blue eyes that contrasted with his bronze pair. Her eyes, a deep sapphire blue that looked filled with curiosity and a little confusion as she looked at all the books and listening to Dumbledore explain about the library and it's history. Her skin, a little pale as his did after his transformation last full moon, which was last Friday. He was captivated. Just then, Professor Dumbledore looked over at Remus.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin. Come here and visit a new student of yours," Dumbledore said, interupting Remus' exploring of the girl. Remus got up from the table and walked over. "Rayna, this is Remus Lupin. He is a seventh year just as you will be. Miss. Faol (pernounced Fay-ohl) has come from a long line of strong witches and wizards and she will be in Gryffindor. Mr. Lupin, would you mind showing Miss. Faol around Hogwarts? I have some important business to take care of," Dembledore asked, a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I would be happy to," Remus replied, smiling at Rayna, who smiled back, blushing a little.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Lupin. If you will excuse me," Dumbledore said as he walked away down a hall that leads to who knows where.  
  
"So what have you seen so far? I can give you a grand tour of everything you haven't seen, but that would take us days," Remus said as he began to pack up his books. "So I will just show you the things that I think you need to know and then I can show you everything else later on," Rayna couldn't help but giggle. He has a very cute sense of humor She thought to herself.  
  
"All right then, off to the Quidditch field."  
  
"Is Quidditch important here at Hogwarts?" Rayna asked.  
  
"Of course! This year Gryffindor has to win the Quidditch Cup. I think they are practicing now. The Quidditch Cup is very important. For years Slytherin has won it but this year, it is going to be different..." Remus went on as they walked down the hall and out to the quiddtich field.  
  
A/N: How are you liking it so far? Tell me in a Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After showing Rayna the Quidditch field, the secret way to get to the kitchen through the picture of fruit, and other very important things at Hogwarts, Remus decided to go to the dormitories to introduce Rayna to his friends.  
  
"...and this is the Gryffindor common room. My friends and I usually linger here after classes and do our homework together or talk or play chess or something. It really depends on our mood," Remus went on as they entered the common room. Rayna looked around a bit at the people that were in there already. They looked back at her and began to whisper the normal 'who's that girl?' stuff that always happens when there is a new girl around. "Up the staircase here are the dormitories. My friends are probably in the boys dormitory. The girls don't usually like us in there for, umm.... reasons... Come on."  
  
"Is there anything I should be warned of before-hand before I meet them?" Rayna asked with a playful smile. Remus couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well, James and Lily could be snogging. They do that A LOT or maybe Sirius and James could be planning a new prank on the Slytherins but Sirius could also be waxing his Quidditch broom. He does that a lot. If you couldn't tell, he LOVES Quidditch. He and James are on the Quidditch team. James is a chaser and Sirius is a beater. Peter is really shy and quiet. He is also very timid, and worries about almost everything. Even though they are a little crazy, I think you will like them," Remus concluded as he opened the door to the boy's dorm. Indeed, his friends were in there. James and Lily weren't snogging, to Remus' surprise, but Lily was actually helping James and Sirius with a prank on the Slytherins. Peter looked up at the door when it opened in surprise.  
  
"Oi, Moony! Lily gave us a wonderful idea of a prank. You have to hear it!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over to Remus to continue his rambling.  
  
"Why did he call you Moony, Remus?" Rayna asked while Sirius went on. Remus went pale. Before Remus could think of an excuse Sirius butted into a new conversation.  
  
"Who's the girl, Remus?" Sirius asked as Lily and James came over.  
  
"This is Rayna Faol. She is a new student here and is also in Gryffindor with us. Dumbledore told me to give her a tour of Hogwarts." Wow, she is really pretty. Peter thought, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I wondered why an empty bed popped up in the girl's dorm today. Anyway, You'll love it here. WELCOME!"  
  
"I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Umm, I'm P-Peter Pettigrew. Hi--"  
  
"And I am Sirius Black, spelled S-I-R-I-U-S not S-E-R--"  
  
"Okay, Sirius, she gets the idea," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Rayna giggled. She thought they were a fun lot to be with. Lily then grabbed Raynas arm and pulled her towards the door. "C' mon. I'll show you the girls dorm and meet some of my girlfriends. See ya later guys!" Lily told Rayna as the walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. See you later, Remus!" Rayna said as Lily was dragging her. For some reason, Remus couldn't stop smiling. Peter felt a tang of jealousy when she said Remus' name, and no one else's.  
  
"Well, she seems like a nice girl," James said, siting on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, but a bit sickly looking, if you ask me. What do you think, Moony?" Sirius added.  
  
"What? Uh... I thought she looked all right," Remus said. James and Sirius looked at each other. The look was of curiosity. Could Remus be falling for someone? James thought, but quickly pushed it out of his mind as Sirius began to talk about the next Gryffindor Quidditch match. Peter was still looking at the door.  
  
"This is your bed. I sleep here, and Ashley sleeps here. I'll help you unpack," Lily said as she helped Rayna take some of her stuff out of her trunk. "So what do you think of the boys. I know you haven't really met them yet or have seen them in action but tell me anyway."  
  
"Well," Rayna began, "I think James seems very nice. Sirius seems, well, a little odd and funny. Peter seems, well, a little too scared of everything. And Remus seems very intelligent, funny, kind, and caring."  
  
"Your right. They are all that way, especially Peter, he is scared of many things. James is nice, cute, a great kisser... but you don't want me to go on," Lily said with a wink. Rayna smiled.  
  
"So are you going out with James?" Rayna asked as she folded some of her clothes.  
  
"Yup! We've been going out for about a year and 3 months now. Don't tell me you like him. All of the girls in Gryffindor like him so please don't add into the crowd."  
  
Rayna laughed. "Don't worry. Though he does seem to be a good boyfriend, he doesn't seem to be my type."  
  
"YES! Finally someone turns him down. He will be shocked," Lily grinned.  
  
Rayna smiled to herself. I think I am going to like it here.  
  
A/N: Is it still as lame as it sounds....*sniff* I am trying!!! Please R+R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A week and few days went by and everything was going wonderfully for Rayna. She made new friends and caught up with the classes so fast that she was already one of the top of her class, besides Remus, of course. Rayna and Lily were in their dorm, sitting on their beds and having a normal girl talk before bed time. They talked about hair, clothes, and other such things.  
  
"Okay, you've been around the boys for a while. Who do you think is the cutest out of the four wonderful gentlemen?" Lily asked. Rayna blushed a little at the question.  
  
"Remus," she answered before blushing even more.  
  
"You like him, don't you!?" Lily asked with much enthusiasm. For once, Remus had an admirer. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Maybe," Rayna simple stated though by her composure you could tell she meant yes.  
  
"This is great! If you want me too, I can find out if he likes you. He doesn't have girls swarming over him like Sirius and James does. I don't know why, I mean, I think he is very cute and--"  
  
"He's wonderful! He's intelligent, cute, funny, sweet, caring, gentle... everything that is perfect!" Rayna exclaimed. She had wanted to tell someone how she felt about him so long and finally got the chance. They talked about Remus for a while which made Rayna think they were having a great conversation when Lily popped the question. Not the question you would think of, but the question of:  
  
"Okay, Okay. Enough of your love life. What is your most private secret?" Lily asked. Rayna froze. I can't tell her, I can't. If I do, she won't be my friend. I can't.  
  
"Umm... I don't have any secrets. You know everything about me you need to know," Rayna said, a little shaky.  
  
"O come on! Please? I promise I won't tell. I won't tell a soul! Please, please, please???" Lily begged. Rayna wanted to tell her but was afraid too. What if she hated me afterward? She is the best friend I have ever made here. I don't want to have to go to another school. Lily continued to beg for about 3 more minutes.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE. I mean NO ONE okay?" Rayna said. I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
"I promised, didn't I? To my grave, this will stay. Now tell me!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Okay. Umm... I'm, um... I'm a...." Rayna stuttered.  
  
"Come on Rayna! It can't be that bad!" Lily said. "Out with it! I promised I wouldn't tell."  
  
"I'm a werewolf," Rayna forced herself to say. Please don't hate me, please. Rayna pleaded in her mind. Lily was shocked. Rayna, a werewolf!?  
  
"Really? Your not kidding?" Rayna shook her head no.  
  
"PLEASE don't tell anyone! Don't tell James, or Sirius, or especially Remus. Don't even tell yourself. Please?" Rayna begged.  
  
"Don't worry. I promised didn't I? I won't tell anyone," Lily assured her. Rayna sighed. She was glad that she found such a good friend.  
  
Around the same time the girls were having their chat, the boys were scrambling to finish their homework, or at least two of them were. Peter was in the dorm searching for his Potions book, that seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Remus couldn't help but think of her. He sighed as his thoughts continued only of her.  
  
"Hey, Moony? Hello? You in there?" James said as he waved his hand in front of Remus' face.  
  
"What? Oh, uh, yeah sorry," Remus said, a little flustered.  
  
"Geeze, what were you thinking 'bout? You were totally in another world," Sirius asked as he worked on his Potions assignment.  
  
"Um... nothing, Padfoot. I was just thinking about Potions class. That's all," Remus answered. James looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I think I have an idea about what you were thinking about, Moony," he stated. Remus quickly looked up at him.  
  
"Fine, what was I thinking about, James?"  
  
"Rayna," James simply stated again. Remus couldn't believe it. How did he know? "Am I right?" James asked. There was a long pause of silence.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Remus asked, a silly grin on his face. James and Sirius laughed. "Do you think she knows?"  
  
"I doubt it, Moony ol' pal. Don't worry. Your secrets safe with us just as the other one is," Sirius said, putting an arm around Remus.  
  
"Oh, now aren't those comforting words?" Remus said before dodging a light blow from Sirius. All three of them laughed as they walked up to their dorms, wondering about Peter.  
  
"Does it take that long to find a book?" Sirius asked, still laughing.  
  
"Well, it is Peter, maybe it started attacking him or something," James commented.  
  
"I found it!" Peter cried, holding his book in his hand, "Remus, could you help me with my Potions? I don't understand it." Remus sighed.  
  
"Sure, Peter. What do you need help with?" Remus was the only one that was nice to Peter, besides Lily, and meant it. You might say it was out of pity. No one seemed to like him, so Remus and Peter got along well. Both outcasts, but one intelligent, even-tempered and good looking. The other, not the sharpest knife in the set, confused, and not very charming, to put it gently. Though they were not close, they still stuck together. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Another week or so went by before another full moon made its course. Remus was feeling awful, as he usually does when a full moon comes around. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his face was pale, his whole body ached and had had no energy to do anything. What was really bothering him was what Rayna would think of him. Would she think he was strange after a few more times of being sick every month? Would she get suspicious? What he didn't know was that Rayna was going through the same problem. She, too, felt awful. Her head hurt, her face was pale, her stomach hurt, and her whole body ached just as his did. She was thinking as well, what would Remus think? Would he figure it out?  
  
Though Remus felt drag, he knew he had to get up and pretend like he felt fine. He got up and dressed and went downstairs to the Great Hall to eat a tiny breakfast, though he wasn't hungry. Rayna got up as well, dressed, and went down to the great hall to eat breakfast.  
  
Remus was walking down the boy's dormitory stairs when he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," he said drowsily as he looked to whom he bumped.  
  
"It was my fault," Rayna replied. "Oh, Remus. It's you. You don't look well, are you all right?" She asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"O, yes. I'm fine, just still a little tired, I guess. Will you do me the honor of walking with me to breakfast?" Remus said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure," Rayna answered as they began to walk to the Great Hall. While they were walking, Remus looked at Rayna and began to think. She doesn't look that well either. I wonder if she is sick or something. Or maybe...No she couldn't be. Dumbledore wouldn't have another werewolf at Hogwarts. It would be to dangerous. Remus shook the thought from his head. There continued to be silence as they walked into the hall and sat down next to their friends.  
  
"Good morning, all," Remus said, sitting between Sirius and James.  
  
"Good morning," Lily replied. Sirius and James just gave a nod as they continued to eat. Lily was eating in her usual polite manner. James and Sirius, as if they were savages, were stuffing their food in their mouths. Peter was a savage as well. Remus rolled his eyes at the site and then began to watch Rayna eat her breakfast. He noticed that she wasn't eating as much as she usually does, but didn't say anything. He just continued watching her. She was sitting next to Lily quietly eating, looking tired and pale. I hope she is all right. Remus thought. Just then, Rayna looked up and met Remus' stare. They both quickly looked away. Rayna smiled to herself and looked up again. She noticed that he was slightly blushing.  
  
After they finished eating, the six went up to their rooms to get their books and things for their classes for the day.  
  
"Did Rayna look a little sick to you at breakfast?" Sirius asked, picking up a pile of books that was under his bed and covered in dust.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if she is sick, " Peter said, a little worried for Rayna.  
  
"Yeah. I hope not. I don't want to catch anything for the Quidditch match," James said. Remus kept quiet and just continued packing his books. Then it hit him.  
  
"Oh, no! Tomorrow!" he yelled.  
  
"What are you screaming about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, Rayna will wonder why I am sick in bed and why I will 'disappear' tonight! What will I tell her?"  
  
"You would just tell her that you got really sick all of the sudden and Dumbledore wanted to take care of you in a private room," James said.  
  
"O yes, that doesn't sound suspicious at all," Remus commented.  
  
"Well, it's either that or telling her the truth," James stated.  
  
"I guess your right," Remus sighed. "Well, come on. We have to go to Potions class with the Slytherins."  
  
The three of them groaned as they walked out of the boys dormitory and down the halls and staircases to the dungeons for potions.  
  
Rayna was starting to worry about her transformation. What would they do with me? she thought. I hope they don't tie me up or something. She tried to clear her mind about it and finish packing her books away.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Lily asked, putting her backpack on.  
  
"I guess, but do you know what they'll do with me tonight? I mean, with the transformation and everything," Rayna asked. Indeed, Lily did know. Remus told her what it was like in the 'Shrieking Shack'.  
  
"No, I have no idea," She lied. "Come on, we are going to be late for class if we don't get a move on."  
  
They both walked out of the room and went to the dungeons. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Darn, It's almost dark. Dumbledore will be here soon. I hate going to the Shrieking Shack. Remus thought as he sat in the common room, waiting. Everyone was in bed, fast asleep. Just after Remus thought this, Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Ready to go?" Dumbledore said in a low voice. Even though he looked at Remus sadly, wishing he didn't have to go through another transformation, he smiled to himself. He has a surprise in store for him that I think he will rather enjoy. They both walked out of the room and went in the direction of the Whomping Willow.  
  
There was a surprise for Remus. One he never thought he would see. When he and Dumbledore opened the door to the Shrieking Shack, he couldn't believe it. Standing before him was Rayna in the middle of the room. Both Rayna's and Remus' eyes widened as Dumbledore, again, smiled to himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Both of them asked in unison. Then, they both gasped.  
  
"You are a werewolf, too?!" Rayna asked, still standing there. Remus, looked at the ground for a moment before replying.  
  
"Yes. And you are as well?" He asked. Rayna nodded, still amazed at what had just happened.  
  
"Well, I should leave before the full moon comes around. I hope being together will help you tonight." Dumbledore said before leaving the Shrieking Shack. After he left, there was a short pause of silence.  
  
"It is almost dark. We should be prepared," Remus said, walking around the small shack, locking the door and windows, both upstairs and down.  
  
"What do you do during your transformations here if you can't go outside or anything?" Rayna asked. She was used to her house and yard for transformations that went on as far as the eye could see. She could run around, explore, and sniff anything in the area.  
  
"Well, I usually just sit here and wait until James and Sirius come."  
  
"James and Sirius are werewolves, too?!" Rayna asked. Wow! Just how many werewolves are there in this school?  
  
"No, they are Animagi (Is that the plural form of Animagus?), though I probably shouldn't have told you that," Remus said, giving her a tired grin. "Anyway, they can't come tonight. They are actually going to study for the Charms exam on Friday."  
  
Barely a second after he said that, the full moon began to affect on them. They both crouched over in pain. They could feel their bones crushing, breaking, and then molding into new bones to fit the new figure. They felt the stinging of course fur growing out of their skin, feeling like needles. When the transformation was over, Rayna looked at Remus. Even though his body looked drastically different from when she had seen it before, he still had the same beautiful bronze eyes. His outer appearance, Rayna thought, was very attractive. His coloring was a dark brown that, when shimmered in the moonlight, looked like a light amber. He is still extremely handsome when a wolf. Rayna thought. Remus was thinking the same thing. She is gorgeous, even as a wolf. Rayna's coloring was different from his. Hers was a light carmel with a little bit of gold scattered about her fur.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Remus said, breaking the silence with a bark that only Rayna could understand as he sat down on his haunches.  
  
"Yeah, now we just have to wait until the sun rises for another great amount of pain. Aren't we lucky?," Rayna sarcastically replied.  
  
"I try not to think of it that way. I mean, yeah, transformations aren't the most pleasurable things in the world, but I don't know, I just try not to see the bad about it."  
  
"I guess, but it still isn't fun," Rayna said. Remus chuckled.  
  
"Yes, your right. But the good thing is, we don't have to transform alone tonight. We can talk together."  
  
"Your right." Rayna agreed as they went into deeper conversation about what was on their minds until they fell asleep cuddled close together because of the cold. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Remus woke up early the next morning, surprised that he didn't feel himself transform to a human again. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rayna's face. He sighed quietly and realized he felt awful, like he usually does after his transformations. He was awfully tired and just wanted to lie down in his nice, warm, fluffy bed and sleep all day. Remus continued to look at Rayna's face. As if she could sense his gaze, Rayna opened her eyes and met Remus' stare and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Bad morning?" she asked.  
  
"Extremely," Remus replied, smiling weakly back, "I feel like I was just hit with the Cruciatus curse or something."  
  
"Yeah, me too, though I've never really had the 'pleasure' of being hit by it or anything, but I think it probably feels something like this." After they sat there for about twenty minutes or so, Dumbledore came back.  
  
"Are you two ready to go back to Hogwarts?" he asked kindly. The two werewolves nodded and slowly and painfully got up and followed Dumbledore back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast and then off to their classes so the two wolves could slip easily upstairs to the dorms. Dumbledore escorted them to the Gryffindor common room and bid them fair well.  
  
"I want both of you to sleep all day and rest. You need it. And Rayna, if anyone asks, tell them that you were sick in the Hospital Wing last night and early this morning. Same goes for you, Remus." Rayna and Remus nodded and Dumbledore left for his office.  
  
"Well, I guess I will see you whenever we are both awake, eh?" Remus said as they walked up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
"Um, I know this is a little stupid, but do you think I could stay with you today? I don't really want to be alone in the huge dorm room all day. I would get really bored and lonesome," Rayna asked. Remus thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Okay, you can stay with me. I don't think any harm with come of that." Rayna smiled and thanked him as then entered the boys dormitory. Remus got into his bed right when Rayna noticed a problem.  
  
"Um, Remus?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where should I sleep?" Remus thought for a moment and then had an idea. No, she wouldn't want to do that. It would be too uncomfortable. But...what other choice do we have?  
  
"Umm... I guess, if your all right with it, you could sleep with me, I ,mean, in my bed, nothing else. I don't think any of the guys would like it if they saw a sleeping girl in their bed. Actually, they would probably like it but I don't think it would be a good idea," Remus concluded.  
  
"I guess that would be fine. I mean, we aren't doing anything, right?"  
  
"Of course not," Remus said, slightly rushed. "We aren't doing anything." So Rayna pulled the covers up and crawled into bed with Remus. They lay there, facing each other and very close, close enough to feel the others breath.  
  
"Thank you, Remus. I owe you," Rayna said before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep. Remus looked at her and smiled before he, too, fell into a blissful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Finally our classes are over. Where did you say Rayna was again, Lily?" Peter asked as Lily, James, Sirius, and him walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Umm, she was ill last night so she is in the hospital wing," Lily lied. She promised Rayna she wouldn't say anything and she was going to keep her promise.   
  
"Well, why don't we go check on her. Maybe she is feeling better now," Sirius voiced.  
  
"No! I mean, no, I don't think she would want to see us right now. I know when I am sick I don't want to see anyone."   
  
"Well, all right. We can go check on Moony then." They all agreed and went to the boy's dorm.   
  
Once they got up there, they looked in the direction of Remus' bed, his curtains closed. Sirius walked towards the bed, on his way to opening the curtains.  
  
"Sirius! Let him sleep!" Lily uttered. Sirius didn't listen to her.   
  
"Moony! Wake u---Whoow!!!" Sirius yelled when he opened the curtains. The others ran over to see what he yelled about. Remus and Rayna were both sitting up in bed, blushing, though not very much because of their pale faces. James and Lily looked shocked and then started laughing. Peter was outraged, but tried to stifle it.   
  
"Wow, Moony! I thought Sirius would be the one to do it first, but I guess I was wrong,"James said, still laughing.   
  
"It's not what you think, James," Remus said, still blushing.  
  
"Sure, Remus," James said sarcastically.   
  
"No, really! It's not," Rayna said, trying to defend herself and Remus.   
  
"Why were you in here, then? Lily said you were sick."  
  
"Well... I am."  
  
"Wait a minute!" James said. "How did you know that Remus was in here?" All eyes turned towards Rayna.  
  
"It's okay, guys. I told her," Remus told them.  
  
"What?! Why? How do you know she isn't going to tell everyone!" Sirius bursted out. Rayna looked at the floor for a moment before saying:  
  
"Because I know what he goes through every full moon. I know the torturous pain and suffering--"  
  
"Your a werewolf too!" Peter blurted out.   
  
"Yes," Rayna said, looking ashamed. " I am."  
  
"It's obvious now," James concluded. "Rayna didn't look very well for a couple of days and then they both disappear last night. It makes perfect sense. Lily, did you know?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked. "You know we would have been perfectly fine with it."  
  
"Because Rayna didn't want me to tell anyone and I do keep my promises, just like I told you, Rayna," Lily said, grinning. Rayna just smiled back.  
  
"Sirius! Look at the time!" James yelled.  
  
"O great! We're late for dinner! Now our prank will never get to be seen in glory to all of the school!" Sirius cried, looking at the clock. The clock said six o' clock.   
  
"Well, Padfoot, I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow night," James said, looking disappointed.  
  
"A whole twenty- four hours!? How will I be able to last?" Sirius said in a dramatic voice (which he used quite often).  
  
"Come on, you two," Lily said while dragging Sirius and James to the door.   
  
Peter stayed for a moment looking at the two werewolves in front of him. He didn't pay attention to Remus very much, but sure did stare at Rayna, memorizing every feature of her pale face. Rayna noticed his constant stare.  
  
"Um... Peter? Aren't you going to go to dinner?" she asked. Peter snapped back into reality.   
  
"What? Um.. yes. I am. I just.. well. See you tomorrow!" he said before going quickly out the door, slightly tripping on the carpet. Remus and Rayna looked at the door as if Peter was still standing there.  
  
"Is he all right?" Rayna asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's fine. He is just really shy around girls. He'll open up sooner or later," Remus replied.  
  
"Okay," Rayna said. Remus looked at her and yawned.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. Cheers," said Remus before gently laying his head on his pillow and falling fst asleep. Rayna looked at him for a moment. She laid her head on the pillow next to his and fell asleep, dreaming of two wolves dashing through a forest.   
  
A/N: I know, this chapter isn't the best, but I'm working on it, okay???? 


End file.
